


Don't Let Me Go (I Won't)

by bullshit_equalslove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Sad, im sorry for some shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_equalslove/pseuds/bullshit_equalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will never let you go, you hear? never. You are mine forever harry styles, you are stuck with me, that is until you don't want me. you are the love of my life, my soulmate and i can't live without you. you never have to fear that I'll let you go harry, because i will always be right here, by your side, until you decide you don't want me there..."</p>
<p>"i'll always want you there lou. never will i not want to see you by my side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go (I Won't)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize profusely for my shit writing in advance, this was just an idea i had and i had a lot of feels so this happened. again, i'm sorry.

louis was scrolling down his twitter news feed while waiting for harry to get out of the shower, he wasn't looking for anything in particular, just tweeting some fans, following others. It wasn't until he checked his mentions that he started getting curious. Almost every tweet in his mentions had the hashtag #Louisdontlethimgo in it.

_what? let who go?_ louis thought in confusion, clicking on one of the tweets he frowned. 

@Dandantheguitarman:"This fucking song made me cry. damn u harry styles. #louisdontlethimgo"

_what fucking song??_  louis's frown deepened he and kept scrolling through tweets. 

@bullshitequalslove:"anyone who thinks this song isn't about larry then leave. just go." attached to the tweet was a link to SoundCloud. Louis grabbed his earbuds and plugged them in before he checked to make sure Harry was still in the shower. Satisfyed his boyfriend was gonna be a bit longer louis plugged in and hit play. 

Soft chords of a piano filled his ears, then that voice. 

Louis gasped slightly when Harry's angelic voice filled his ears. 

 

_Now you are standing there right in front of me._

_I hold on it's getting harder to breath._

_All of the sudden these lights are blindin me._

_I never noticed how bright they would be..._

_  
_Louis felt his body tense. What the hell was this? When had Harry recorded this? had he written it? what was this? all of his questions were pushed to the back of his mind as he kept listening.

 

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph_ , no doubt in my mind it's a picture of you.

_it lies there alone in it's bed of broken glass._

_This bed was never made for two._

_I'll keep my eyes wide open._

_I'll keep my arms wide open._

_Don't let me, don't let me_

_Don't let me go, cause' I'm tired of feelin' alone._

_Don't let me, don't let me go._

_Cause I'm tired of feelin' alone..._

 

Louis, felt his soft inhale of breath catch in his throat when the chorus started. Harry sounded so...sad.

 

_I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star,_

_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh._

_It seems like these days I watch you from afar._

_Just tryin' to make you understand._

_  
_That was the verse that was the turning point for Louis. He felt the familiar prickling behind his eyes and the tightening in his throat at the sad words.

 

_I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah._

_Don't let me, don't let me._

_Don't let me go, cause' I'm tired of feelin' alone._

_Don't let me, don't let me go._

_Don't let me. Don't let me_

_Don't me go...Cause' I'm tired of feelin' alone._

_Don't let me, Don't let me,_

_Don't let me go, cause' I'm tired of feelin' alone._

_Don't let me, don't let me go._

 

_Cause' I'm tired of sleeping alone...._

_  
_Louis let out a soft stuttering breath as the last chords of the song drifted off, carrying Harry's beautiful voice with, along with the pain filled words. He felt the wetness on his cheeks, tasted the salt water on his lips, yet he couldn't be bothered to wipe away the tears.

How could harry even think that louis would leave him? had louis done something to make harry think he didin't love him anymore? what happened?

louis' thoughts were cut short when harry entered the room, scrubbing his head with a towel, and wearing just a pair loose hanging pants. harry looked up and smiled when he saw louis sitting on the bed but his smile vanished like food left out in front of niall. 

"Lou? What's wrong?" harry asked, dropping his towel on the ground and walking towards the large bed. louis shook his head and held up his hand to stop harry from coming any closer. Harry jerked to a stop, hurt written across his entire face.

"lou, babe what's wrong?" harry asked softly, watching louis catiously. louis looked down at his phone where SoundCloud was still running, then back up at his beautiful, seemingly happy, boyfriend standing in front of him. Is there something louis had missed? harry had seemed fine in the past few months. he laughed at louis's dumb jokes and joked around with the other lads and cal everyday, so was that all that an act? did louis really know his boyfriend as much as he thought he did? was harry actually happy?

"Louis? Lou you're really starting to scare me, is everything all right?" Harry's voice cut through the haze of louis's thoughts.

"Are you happy?" louis asked, his voice small and tentative. harry's eyebrows pulled together in a deep frown. "of course i'm happy." louis shook his head and got off the bed, walking over to where harry stood. looking down at his hands he spoke. 

"you know, that I love you right?" he felt harry shift in front of him and his shoulders tensed. "of course i do lou. i love you too." 

"no, i mean do you realize that i love you more than anything in the world? more than life it's self?" harry stepped a bit closer until their chests were almost touching.

"yes. and do you realize that i love you more than anything in the world? more than MY life is worth?" louis exhaled quietly before nodding.

"lou, will you please look at me?" harry asked quietly, wrapping his arms around louis's curvy waist, slowly louis lifted his head until his cerulean eyes met emerald green.

"what's this all about louis? why are you asking these questions?" louis inhalged deeply before speaking.

"I will never let you go, you hear? never. You are mine forever harry styles, you are stuck with me, that is until you don't want me. you are the love of my life, my soulmate and i can't live without you. you never have to fear that I'll let you go harry, because i will always be right here, by your side, until you decide you don't want me there..." Harry was quiet, and for a moment the only sound in the living room was the sound of louis's labored breathing. 

"i'll always want you there lou. never will i not want to see you by my side." 

"then i'll always be righ there..."

**Author's Note:**

> so ummmm....yeah. hope you enjoyed? reg.


End file.
